My Kind Of Love Version 2
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: okay, I had an inspiration flash after watching a Why poverty campaign. Give this story a chance please... So, it's based on Deidara and there is another story like this one which ends differently. It is called My Kind Of Love Version 1. this will have character death and many other pairing too, such as Neji x Gaara, Sasuke x Itachi , Itachi x Deidara (slightly) and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**MY KIND OF LOVE **_**VERSION 2**_

A small skinny boy sat on a dark alley shivering from the cold. His long blond hair clang to his dirty face, just like the rags that at some point were called clothes, almost covered his body. The sky was crying for the boy again, causing him more problems. He was now cold and wet.

"I don't need pity." That's what the boy always thought.

Yet, when it came to people, he learned never to ask them for food or money. People; were strange and he was just a stranger. People were cruel and didn't care about a homeless, starving boy. The boy hugged his knees to his chest, embracing them with his skinny naked arms. He hang his head down, letting it rest between his knees and breathed slowly to warm himself up.

Deidara was his name; it meant God, but he felt more human than human. He felt alone, misunderstood, unlucky and that life was really unfair. Why would life give so much to some people and take more than she should from somebody who actually needed it? He never understood why. Was it him? Did he do something wrong? The thirteen year old sighed. Maybe it was his fault. He had killed his mother on birth and drove his father away, ending up on an orphanage, only to get abused by the warden. He shivered thinking about the warden. The beating he received from him still hurt, and there was still evidence all over his body, to back up these memories. That's why he left. Now, he was homeless and hungry, cold and lonely, as well as defenseless to the dangers and monsters of this world.

The carbon box he lived in, was now soaked from the sky's tears. Rain… He always hated the rain. A constant reminder of his part; rainy and cold. He sometimes wished for death. He would welcome him if he came. But he never came to save him from his destiny. And in the end, why would death want him. Even his father didn't like him. He was an outcast, a murderer.

He never liked looking up, his head always downwards; everything about the sky. He hated looking around, at the people and with time, discovered that they too, hated his image. Who would love him? He sighed again and closed his eyes. When was he going to die? When would this person, people called God, save him? He decided that he hated God; that he never existed. That would be the reason why he never helped him.

His stomach growled and he tried to muffle the sound by hugging his legs closer to his weak frame. He always thought of himself as a tool; hunger wasn't new. He was used to be starved. The cold was helping by numbing the pain on his wounded, bloody, shoeless feet. Yes, he loved the cold.

He placed his hands on the roof of his 'house'. The box was melting from the rainfall that went on for two days now. The carton ripped apart and his shelter became soaked pieces that already started to decompose. The raindrops fell on his small body making a comforting layer of water form on him, like a blanket. Dirt and filth was smeared on his chubby face. The golden locks that cascaded that face, were now a dirty blond-brown. His pink full lips in a thin line as his life-drained, blue colored eyes shut once again, accepting their luck.

Once his eyes opened again, he saw a hand extended in front of him. It took several minutes for him to understand what had happened; a human turned his attention to him. From past experience, he knew that when a human looked at him, he either wanted to hurt him or take advantage of him in some way. This human though, was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He had muddy brown eyes and short red hair that framed his beautiful structured face. This person was like an angel. Was he finally dead? Did life spare him? The 'angel' frowned. No, this angel wouldn't take him away, to heaven. He felt another sharp pain from his cold feet, reminding him that he was still alive; so this 'angel' is a human, after all.

The blond shrunk into a small shivering ball, trying to make the pretty man go away. The redhead narrowed his eyes, as he examined the blonde's surroundings. The boy flinched when the man reached for out for him again. The man stopped his advances probably aware of Deidara's discomfort. The man's expression changed to one of pity and hurt.

-Don't trust him-

A voice yelled into the boy's head. He opened his mouth to say something but as in instinct, he closed his eyes waiting for harsh words.

"I'll take care of you; come with me…"

His velvety voice sang to Deidara, like a melody in his ears. It took him some time to realize what he told him. He wants to take care of him? Why? What's the reason of his caring?

-He wants to hurt you; just like the others-

"I'm Sasori, what's your name?" he asked still frowning.

"D-Deidara" His voice cracked much to his displeasure.

Everything has been so bad for the poor boy that he couldn't believe that something as good as this could happen to him. It makes no sense. Everything felt like a dream.

"Why?" the boy finally asked.

"Because I want to." The man said firmly.

The boy stared at the redhead. Was he serious?

"Lets me help you…" Sasori pleaded and the blond simply nodded.

The man picked him up bridal style, making Deidara yelp.

"I won't hurt you…" the redhead promised.

Deidara put his hands around Sasori's neck, holding tightly, still unsure of his attentions. His blue eyes closed as the source of warmth engulfed him and sleep took over.

**Okay guys, tell me what you think about this one?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess some of you liked this story so… here we go!**

The next time his eyes opened, he was laying in a bed with brown covers. Onto the covers was printed a red scorpion on it. He had seen that symbol on some old books they had at the orphanage. Of course he had only seen the symbol, he was never taught how to write or read. Thinking of it, the redhead that found him, was called Sasori; meaning scorpion.

He looked around the room and spotted a wooden wardrobe and a small brown nightstand, right next to the bad. The room was painted a soft crimson and the floor was made of wood. It seemed like the stranger named Sasori loved red and brown.

As on cue, the redhead came through the door with a silver tray.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

The boy looked at the man warily.

"Are you cold?" the man asked worried, putting the tray on the nightstand next to him, sitting onto the bed.

Deidara flinched when Sasori's hand came near his face, making the other frown.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Then, he placed his palm onto Deidara's forehead.

"Your fever has dropped; I'm glad." He smiled.

Deidara looked down at his body and discovered that he was still wearing his old rag clothes. Sasori followed his gaze and landed onto the boy's clothing too.

"You should take a bath." Sasori picked the silent boy up, bridal style and took him to the bathroom, placing him onto the toilet and starting a bath for him.

Deidara stared at the man. Was he an exception to the human kind that accepted someone like him, or was he trying to take advantage of him for being naïve and innocent?

"Get in" Sasori ordered with a smile.

The blond did what he was told and got into the filled bathtub after taking off his clothes. He sighed as his cold skin made contact with the warm water.

"I'm going to get you some new clothes from the shop, down the road. If you want more warm water, just switch this to 'on' and the close it to 'off'." Sasori pointed at a switch near by.

"Anything else that you'd like?" He asked kindly.

Deidara looked unsure; could he really trust this stranger?

"You can trust me, tell me." Sasori said as if he could read his mind.

"I'm h-hungry." The blond shuttered, making Sasori smile more warmly at his accomplishment; he managed to hear the blonde's voice again.

"When I get back, I'll make you something." He whispered before leaving the boy to bath.

After Deidara finished his shower he refilled the bath with warm water, just like Sasori instructed him, and sank into the water, enjoying the warmth. Sure he had bathed before, but he was allowed to bath only with cold water; this was something new to him.

Sasori came back after about twenty minutes full of bags of clothes. He had never had someone to look after and he figured that he liked taking care of others. He went upstairs to the bathroom and found the blond beauty relaxed, in the same position he left him. His chest tightened; how could anyone harm someone so pretty? So small? So fragile? He knocked onto the door and left the clothes in Deidara's reach, leaving the room to cook something for the blond.

Deidara took the clothes and wore them. From the fabric he knew it was expensive. He got out of the bathroom and into the room he woke up in. he sat on the bed, glancing curiously at the silver tray Sasori left there earlier. His mouth watered at the sight of a glass filled with milk and some jam on pieces of toast. Milk; how long has it been since the last time he drank milk?

Sasori came in with a plate and a spoon which he left onto the tray.

"Why haven't you started yet?"

Deidara blinked a few times before realizing that this deliciously large amount of food was for him.

"All this?" he asked wide eyed.

He had never eaten that much in a day. He would settle with some old piece of bread, but this… there must have been some kind of mistake. When Sasori nodded, the blond started eating very fast, as if the food would vanish if he didn't. Sasori felt bad for the poor boy. When Deidara finished his meal, he rubbed his belly; he was full.

"It there anything else you need?" Sasori asked.

"Why do you like scorpions that much?" the blond asked.

"Well, my name is Sasori, it means scorpion, so I made it into my nickname." Sasori answered still shocked at the blonde's boldness.

"A nickname to what?" Deidara asked curious.

"I'm a writer I use the scorpion as a symbol on all my books." Sasori replied.

"I have seen a book of yours." Deidara said warily.

"Did you like it?" Sasori grinned; so the blond knew of his work.

"No, I can't read so…" Deidara's eyes fell to the ground just like Sasori's grin.

"I'll teach you." He said after a minute of silence and Deidara's face lit up at once, his eyes taking on a beautiful sapphire color.

"What your full name? I'm Sasori Akasuna, meaning scorpion of the red sand."

"I don't know, I only know I'm Deidara…" the blonde's face was once again haunted by the past.

"Then, from now on, you'll be Deidara Akasuna." Sasori announced making Deidara frown.

"But that's your name; I don't want to steal it!"

"I want to share it with you." Sasori said making Deidara smile, which made Sasori's heart skip a beat.

"How old are you?" The blond finally asked.

"I'm seventeen…" the redhead said making Deidara gasp.

"I thought you were at least 26!" Deidara said shocked.

"Oh, I look that young to you? People tell me that I look 38!" Sasori chuckled, making Deidara blush.

"I… um… sorry?" the blond half asked, confused.

"There is nothing to be sorry about; I should thank you for the compliment." The redhead reassured.

"Do you live here on your own?" the blond asked after looking around the room again.

"Yes, my parents died when I was five, so my grandmother took me in. Since I was a 'genius', I finished school at the age of thirteen and became a writer. I didn't need the money, my parents left me a fortune; I am more than just rich, I just wanted to write and follow my dreams." Sasori chuckled at the word 'genius', making Deidara smile warmly; this stranger was a little like him, and without knowing he actually told him his story.

"And where is your grandma now?"

"She is in the kitchen; she made your soup." Sasori smiled.

"Why did you take me in?"

At this Sasori lost his words. Why did he really? He couldn't tell the blond that he used to watch the blond from afar and that he grew to like him, huh? He would definitely not tell that to the blond. He would freak out. Why wouldn't he? They were both boys and they just met.

"I felt lonely…" he answered, which wasn't a lie.

Deidara smiled warmly, probably thinking that Sasori needed a friend.

Sasori sighed; he couldn't stand looking at his crush, shivering from the cold and hungry. He just couldn't. Since he was rich, he thought that it would be alright if he helped the boy out.

"Danna, can I stay with you?" the blond whispered.

_Danna?_ Sasori thought. Why did he call him master for?

"Of course brat!" He replied, playfully punching his arm.

Deidara grinned and jumped on him, fake fighting. They fell onto the ground with Deidara straddling Sasori. They stopped for a second and burst out laughing, the smaller boy rolling next to Sasori on the wooden floor. Sasori stood up and pulled Dei with him.

"Do you want to meet my grandmother?"

**Reviews please! If you want. I am really trying to find more time to write so that I don't let you guys down. So, tell me what you think.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to the first one who reviewed the story! **

**SeCreT YaOi AdMIreR **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sooooo Chapter 3! Please PM me or review for the story! Sorry it's short but I guess it's better than nothing!**

"Do you want to meet my grandmother?"

Deidara nodded, walking out of the room, holding hands with the older boy. Deidara saw the kitchen and the living room when they came into view. His eyes widened at the big house displayed in front of him. He had never seen such a beautiful house in his life.  
"Hi…" A wrinkled old woman said. She had her silver white hair pulled up in a ban.

"Hello…" Deidara said warily.

"I'm Chiyo, nice to finally meet you" The old woman said smiling.

"Finally?" The blond questioned.

"Deidara, this is my grandmother, and grandmother this is Deidara; he is going to stay here from now on." Sasori cut off Chiyo before she could respond to Deidara's question.

"That's fine by me; it's about time you brought somebody home." The woman grinned, making Sasori blush. Deidara raised a brow. What did she mean?

"Since you'll be staying with us, let's talk about you." Chiyo requested.

"Well, I'm thirteen years old, I'm an orphan and I like art." AT the word 'art' Sasori's head snapped up.

"Did you say 'art'?" He questioned and Deidara nodded, confused at Sasori's excitement.

"I love art!" He exclaimed making Deidara excited and overjoyed too. So… his Danna liked art too.

"Do you like explosions like I do? That's so cool!" Deidara almost yelled.

"Wait up brat, art is eternal." Sasori said cutting Dei's happiness.

"What are you talking about, Danna? Art is an explosion; art is a bang!" Deidara said back making Sasori frown.

"Art is eternal, like my puppets" Sasori growled.

"Explosion!"

"Eternal!"

"Explosion!"

"Eternal!"

"Explosion!"

"Eternal!"

"Explosion!"

"Eternal!"

Sasori slammed his hand on the kitchen counter, making Deidara flinch and cower away.

"Sasori, can't you see that you are scaring the poor boy?" his grandmother scowled.

"Sasori's expression softened at once, when he saw Deidara's eyes; he could see fear into those blue orbs.

"I'm sorry… I never meant to…" Sasori reached out but Deidara flinched away from his reach.

"I'm sorry, I swear I'm not going to hurt you." Sasori said softly as the blond sobbed and threw himself into the older boy's chest.

Sasori tried to comfort the boy in his arms. He was so special, so unique….


	4. Chapter 4

So, it has been a long time since I've written anything but summer is here which means more free time and thankfully more inspiration :-)

**Chapter 4**

"I'm sorry... I swear I'm not going to hurt you" Sasori said softly as the blond sobbed and threw himself into the older boy's chest. Sasori tried to comfort the boy in his arms. He was so special; so unique.

Thinking of it again, what was a blond boy with blue eyes doing in Japan? He was definately not from here and he didn't have anything on him resembling this coutry.

"Are you Japanese?" Sasori asked curious.

"I'm from Germany... My parents came here for vacations when I was born... I kilked my mother while she was delivering and my father left me at an orphanage afterwards. Where are you from? You don't look Japanese either." Deidara sobbed.

"I'm half Japanese, half Greek. My father was Japanese and my mother was from Greece." Deidara looked confused.

"Greece? Where is that?"

"It's in Europe, near Germany, you don't know?" Sasori asked frowning.

"No, I don't eve know where Germany is, I just know that I'm from there..."

Sasori almost slapped himself; the blond didn't know how to write or read, why did he think he'd know Geography? He felt so stupid right now.

"You know what, would you like a trip in Germany and Greece? You know, just to get you familiar with the place and all?" Sasori asked not sure if the blond would like that.

"I'd love to!" Deidara exclaimed, excited.

"Ok, when?" Sasori asked smiling.

"Can we go now?" Sasori chuckled at the blond's excitment.

"No, but we can go tomorrow." Deidara jumped onto Sasori and kissed his cheek, making the older boy blush.

"I think it's time for bed." Chiyo said grinning at her grandchild. Deidara let go of Sasori and nodded.

"Goodnight Grandma." Sasori said pulling Dei to the guestroom.

"You'll sleep here, if you need anything, you know where my room is..." Sasori said walking to the door, only to be stopped by Deidara.

"Thank you..." Sasori smiled at Deidara's words and nodded going into his room.

He changed into his pj's and laid on his bed, thinking once again about his blond. What could he tell him? That he liked him? The blond would propably run away and he couldn't stand watching the blond on the streets again. He sighed again, feeling slightly upset. He closed his eyes thinking about what time he'd get the airplane tickets for Germany. It would be nice for the blond to see his homeland. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep take over him, until a cold figure shook his slightly. He opened his eyes and tried to make out the person that woke him up; long blond hair and baby blue eyes. It was Deidara.

"Sasori, can I sleep with you tonight?" Deidara asked timidly.

The redhead's silence made the blond cower away. Sasori caught Deidara's hand, when he got up to leave, stopping him.

"Come." He whispered.

Deidara lay on the bed, next to the redhead, looking away from him, a bit uneasy. With no words exchanged, a larger hand touched the smaller one. Just like a small prayer, Deidara's wish, it was fulfilled. The blond turned so that they were face to face. Sasori cuddled Deidara closer, making the smaller msle sigh from the warmth. Slowly, both males drifted to sleep, feeling rather content.

-Everything will be alright now- was the last thought on their minds...

**Ok guys tell what you think! Love you all!**


End file.
